youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Splash in Sonic Style
Splash is a 1984 American fantasy romantic comedy film directed by Ron Howard, written by Lowell Ganz and Babaloo Mandel, and starring with Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog and more. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. The original music score was composed by Lee Holdridge. It was the first film released by Disney's Touchstone Pictures. Plot An eight year-old boy name Allen Bauer was vacationing with his family near Cape Cod. While taking a sight-seeing tour on a ferry, he gazes into the ocean and sees something below the surface that fascinates him. Allen jumps into the water even though he can't swim. He grasps the hands of a girl who was inexplicably under the water with him and an instant connection forms between the two. Allen was quickly pulled to the surface by the deck hands and the two are separated, though apparently no one else sees the girl. After the ferry moves off, Allen continues to look back at the girl in the water who cries at their separation. Then, she dives underwater again, showing her mermaid's tail. Allen comes to believe the encounter was a near-death vision hallucination, but his bond with the mermaid proves so strong that his subsequent relationships with women invariably fail as he seeks the connection he felt with the mermaid. Years later, Allen (Knuckles) is a co-owner of a wholesale fruit and vegetable business in New York City with his womanizing older brother name Freddie (Shadow). Depressed after his latest breakup, Allen returns to Cape Cod where he briefly encounters eccentric scientist name Dr. Walter Kornbluth (Vector) and again falls into the sea. He wakes up on a beach where he encounters a beautiful naked woman (Rouge) who's the mermaid that he met as a boy (her tail transforms into legs when it becomes dry). He instantly becomes attracted to her as she had again saved him from drowning. After kissing him, she dives into the sea and leaves Allen to return home. Kornbluth, while diving in order to seek proof of strange sea creatures, also encounters the mermaid in her sea form, causing him to become obsessed with finding her again. Then, the mermaid finds Allen's wallet that he dropped in the water and decides to find him in New York. She comes ashore naked at the Statue of Liberty where she's remanded for indecent exposure much to the dismay of a group of visitors. Gaining information from Allen's wallet, the mermaid gets released into his care. She picks up English from watching television all day and chooses the name Madison from a Madison Avenue sign. Madison was vague about where she comes from and tries to distract Allen from asking questions about her country of origin. She tells Allen that she'll be in New York for "six fun-filled days when the moon is full" and if she stays longer, she can never go home again (the reason for this is unexplained, though in the Special Features of the 2004 DVD edition, there is a reference to a deleted scene in which Madison has visited a sea hag and made some sort of bargain). Despite Madison's occasional unusual behavior, she and Allen fall in love. Meanwhile, Kornbluth realize that the naked woman at Liberty Island was the mermaid, pursues the couples and trying to expose her as a mermaid by splashing her with water. Many attempts are unsuccessful and Kornbluth ends up with multiple injuries, including a badly broken arm and whiplash. When he finally does so, Madison was taken in by government scientists led by Kornbluth's cold-hearted former colleague and rival name Dr. Ross (Espio) for examination. However, Kornbluth regrets his actions after he learns that Madison is due to be studied and dissected as he just wanted to prove that he wasn't crazy. Allen was shocked by Madison's secret and when he denies his love for her, Freddie lashes out at him, telling his brother how happy he was with her. Finally, Allen confronts a guilt-ridden Kornbluth at the dentist who agrees to help him. Impersonating two Swedish scientists, Freddie and Allen enter the lab with Kornbluth and manage to smuggle Madison outside. Madison makes it back to the ocean and tells Allen that he can survive under water as long as he's with her. Allen realizes that she was the young mermaid he had met so long before. The United States military arrive to recapture her for research ignoring Allen's demands to let her be free. Although Madison warns him that if he comes to live in the sea, he can't return. So, he jumps into the water after her and they elude their pursuers. Together they swim along the ocean floor toward what appears to be an underwater kingdom. Cast Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Allen Bauer|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge smiled.jpg|Rouge as Madison, the mermaid|link=Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Shadow as Freddie Bauer|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Dr. Walter Kornbluth|link=Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Dr. Ross|link=Espio the Chameleon Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Rouge Style Movies Category:Knuckles Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies